Stand By Me
by SylvaDragon
Summary: In wartime, even the closest of friendships can be placed under great pressure, and even the best of friends may doubt each other. Even the closest of bonds might break. Minerva does not approve of Albus' recent decisions regarding Harry, and decides to make her views known. ADMM


Stand By Me

_Set during Order of The Phoenix_

It was after eight in the evening, and Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, the room around him shrouded in semi darkness. The fire flickered weakly in the grate, half read scrolls littered the polished wood of the desk, and the skies outside were dark and gloomy.

Albus ran a tired hand through his hair, he felt unusually exhausted, and had the beginnings of a thumping headache. His half moon glasses slipped unnoticed down his long nose, until they tumbled on to the desk before him. Albus' hand trembled as he rubbed at his eyes, then reached out and retrieved his glasses.

The effects of a long sleepless night were beginning to catch up with him, on top of that he had just endured a seemingly endless meeting with Severus, who had made his resentment at being forced to teach Harry Occlumency more than clear. Albus sighed heavily as he remembered how unpleasant his talk with Severus had been.

Albus had striven for patience and calm as Severus listed all the reasons why Harry was impossible to teach, and generally insufferable in every way. He had listened quietly as Severus reeled off a list of all Harry's faults, hoping that if he simply let Severus get things off his chest, he would calm down, and see things in a more positive light. It had been an effort to keep calm though when he heard the injustice and loathing in Severus' words, when he heard a boy he viewed as his Grandson described as insolent, stupid and idle. When Severus had then accused Harry of weakness and giving in to fear, Albus had risen to his feet eyes blazing and put Severus very sternly in his place, whilst defending Harry fiercely from such unfairness. He had then made it absolutely clear that the lessons in Occlumency were to continue, and that he expected Severus to make every effort to ensure their success.

Albus sighed once more, as he remembered the bitterness and resentment he had seen in Severus dark eyes, as he turned and swept from Albus' study. He worried about Severus, was fond of him, and already regretted his harshness, wished he had been a little gentler.

Then his thoughts turned to Harry, the boy was so often in his thoughts these days. He had been up most of the night worrying about him, and the connection between him and Voldemort. Albus had almost worn a hole in his carpet pacing back and forth. The first hint of dawn had been breaking when he'd finally retreated to his bed, and even then he had not slept, as worries and doubts ate at him constantly.

Albus pounded at his aching head with his fist, he had to remain strong, had to keep to his choices no matter how hard they were. He alone understood how neccessary they were.

Earlier that day Albus had seen Harry walking in the corridor, strain and misery evident in his posture, in the slumped shoulders and dejected droop of the head, and his heart had gone out to him. He had seen the boy start towards him, and it had cost every ounce of determination to turn away, and stride rapidly off in the opposite direction, feigning ignorance of Harry calling after him. Albus sighed heavily, Harry suffered far too much for one so young, this year more than ever. It was so hard to turn away from him, so very hard, but it was the only way to protect Harry. Albus rubbed tiredly at his eyes, as though the gesture would free him of the image of Harry's strained face, and drooping posture.

A silver instrument on a small side table tinkled, alerting him to yet another unwanted visitor. Albus groaned, he just hoped it wasn't Umbridge. It was rare for him to find someone's presence so distasteful as he did that woman's, but her high pitched giggle and feigned sweetness made his blood boil. Sighing he tapped the instrument with his wand. Who was it this time? Then brightened briefly, to discover it was Minerva who was on her way up.

He couldn't help but listen eagerly for his friend's arrival. Minerva was the person he was closest to, and the thought of a pleasant evening in her company eased his low mood a little. Truth be told, Albus found her stunningly attractive, and if times had been happier, and he had considered himself worthy, he would have tried to win her heart.

Albus' heart sank, as he heard the fall of her feet on the stairs, to his well practised ear the footsteps coming up the stairs sounded distinctly irate. He had a horrible feeling that he knew what had angered Minerva so, and in all honesty it didn't surprise him. In many ways he deserved her rage.

Albus did his best to compose himself, as the thud thud thud of angry feet on cold stone drew closer. Consequently when Minerva entered, he was looking far calmer and more relaxed than he felt. His blue eyes twinkled with well feigned brightness at her, and the faint shadow of weariness in them was almost imperceptible.

Albus opened his mouth to wish Minerva a polite good evening, but before the words had left his lips, she had fixed him with a glare that silenced him most effectively.

Apparently Minerva was in no mood for niceties, for she shot another even more fiercesome glare at Albus. "Are you insane, Albus?" She demanded, "Having Severus teach Harry Occlumency when you could perfectly well do so yourself! Hasn't Harry been through enough lately without subjecting him to that?"

Albus stifled a sigh, it was as he had expected, and really it didn't surprise him. For much as Minerva did her best to show no favouritism whatsoever to Harry, she was fiercely protective of him. Though she never showed it, she viewed him like a Grandson, scarcely surprising really, considering she'd been there when Harry was born. Albus' mood lifted briefly, as he remembered how blissfully happy Minerva had looked as she held Harry in her arms. Then his heart sank, as he wished that those times had never ended.

"Severus is a perfectly good teacher, Minerva," He answered gently. He hoped his soothing tone would calm Minerva's obvious rage, but had a horrible feeling it wouldn't.

"As are you, more than good in fact. And you know perfectly well that Harry would learn far more from you."

"Minerva, please..." Albus began tiredly, as the pounding in his head worsened, and he began to feel the full effect of the sleepless night he had endured.

"We both know how unhappy Harry is, everything he has been through the last months, and these forced lessons with Severus are only adding to it," Minerva paused just long enough to shoot another glare at Albus. "You should teach him yourself Albus. "You are far more skilled than Severus, and Harry would learn far faster with you, you know he would."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Minerva." Albus answered quietly, he was about to add that Severus was equally as skilled as him, but a furious Minerva was continuing to speak, as her green eyes blazed angrily at him, demanding answers.

"And why is that exactly Albus? Why do you make these decisions regarding Harry? Last year the tournament, now this, not to mention the way you have distanced yourself from him. Have you even spoken to him at all this year?"

The question was like a knife to Albus' heart, twisting at the guilt he already felt for ignoring Harry, and for once he was lost for words, could only gaze at Minerva regretfully.

"Why are you so determined to keep such distance between you and Harry? I know you love him Albus. I remember how you used to hold him on your knee when he was a toddler, how you let him pull your beard no matter how much it hurt, how you played horsies with him, how happy you were when he was born. How can you cut him off now? With everything he went through last year, to ignore him like this Albus!" Minerva's voice trembled as though it were close to breaking, and to Albus' distress she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Which only increased Albus' already fiercely burning guilt and sorrow. For some time all he could do was gaze sadly at his desk, unable to trust himself to look up and meet Minerva's eyes, certain that if he did, he too would be unable to keep his own pain in a minute longer. He had to remain strong, he couldn't afford to lose control and weep. One of them had to remain calm.

"I've already told you all that I can Minerva..." He began at last.

"But not everything!" Minerva snapped, "As normal you know far more than you are telling me or anyone else! You knew Harry would have a... dream... a vision... see things. Didn't you?"

"I guessed that something like this might happen, yes, but...I hoped it would not." Albus answered quietly.

"Then why in blue blazes did you not do something to prevent it?" Minerva demanded furiously.

Albus bowed his head sadly. "I understand why you are angry Minerva..." He said softly.

"Oh, you do do you? Then what are you going to do about it?" Minerva demanded, as she glared furiously at him. "Are you going to teach him Occlumency yourself?! Are you going to stop ignoring Harry? Are you going to tell me or anyone the full truth about everything you know, the reasons for these decisions you make?"

Albus sighed heavily, at the final question. He knew very well that Minerva didn't like his secrecy, particularly when it involved Harry, but really he had no choice. "Minerva, please, you must see that it is best that you do not know the full truth..." He began desperately, as the pounding in his head intensified to an almost unbearable level. Somehow despite the stabs of pain he managed to retain his normal auror of calmness, to appear almost himself.

"You and your secrets Dumbledore!" An exasperated Minerva snarled, as her eyes glinted furiously at him. "I am your closest friend, your Deputy Headmistress, your second in command in the Order, and I do not agree with the decisions you have made this last year, not regarding Harry, and not regarding young Sirius Black, whom you keep confined to that hell hole of a house until he is almost going stir crazy!"

Albus could hear the bitterness in Minerva's voice, and his own fraught emotions overwhelmed him at that point. Swaying slightly he rose to his feet. "I just need you to stand by me Minerva..." He said desperately, almost imploringly. "I just need you to stand by me Minerva. Whatever decisions I have to make, even if I cannot tell you the full reasons for them, I just need you to stand by me." Albus' fists pressed into his desk as he leant over it, and there was a rare intensity in his posture, a bright gleam in his eyes. "I just need you to stand by me Minerva." He whispered.

"And I have always done so Dumbledore! Always until now!" Minerva continued furiously, "But you ask a very great deal of me when you expect me to do so, when you cut yourself off from that boy when he needs you most! To refuse to even look at him, or speak to him, after what he endured last year!" Minerva turned furiously away from Albus, and strode towards the door.

As the door slammed behind her, Albus swayed tiredly behind his desk, his face ashen, eyes far too bright against his deathly white face, which suddenly looked incredibly old. Then sank deflated and exhausted into his chair. His thin shoulders slumped dejectedly, and he sank his head in his hands despairingly.

Albus was so lost in misery, that he never heard the door creak softly open just a few moments later, and was quite astonished when he felt the light touch of a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Albus, I just wish you would tell me more, be less secretive..." Minerva said softly, then anxiously, "Albus are you all right? Do you have one of your headaches?"

All Albus could do was nod weakly, a movement which sent a searing bolt of pain through his head, causing him to wince.

Oh Albus why didn't you tell me? Letting me yell at you like that..." A light soothing hand drifted across his silver hair, as Minerva eyed him anxiously. Did you sleep at all last night?" She enquired. Then before he could answer began to fuss around him. A flick of her wand and his high backed chair was transfigured into a comfortable arm chair, her hand pressing him back against the cushions. "What you need is a nice big mug of hot chocolate and an early night." Minerva said briskly.

A dazed Albus felt the soft brush of lips on his forehead, and then Minerva was bustling across the room, poking the fireplace into life and summoning house elves.

Did she just kiss me? A disbelieving Albus wondered. Had he just imagined that soft movement of her lips against his skin? She'd never kissed him before, perhaps lack of sleep had let him imagine the whole thing.

Soon Minerva was by his side once more, slipping a soft blanket round his knees, holding a steaming mug to his lips, despite his weak protests that he could look after himself. As the warm liquid slipped down his throat, Albus felt himself revive a little. The pain in his head seemed to have eased almost miraculously, and he glanced up to find Minerva eyeing him with tender concern. The imagined kiss still playing on his mind, he said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm so sorry Minerva, I know you have every cause to be angry with me, but I don't want to lose you."

To his utter surprise and delight, Albus felt Minerva slip softly on to his lap, her arms folding gently round his neck. Uncertain how to react, he froze. Perhaps this was a simple gesture of comfort, one a friend would give... that must be what it was. Just as her kiss had been, the type of simple peck common between close friends. Though she had never kissed him before, had never sat on his lap before, and she was so wonderfully soft and warm against him. The feel of her holding him far surpassed his most fervent dreams.

After some minutes of confused bliss, Albus dared a questioning glance at Minerva's face, and was astonshed to see a faint pink blush on her cheeks. The colour made her look even more beautiful than normal, and he was unable to resist his feelings any longer. Heart quivering excitedly, he dared to brush his lips queryingly across her flushed cheek. Suddenly her mouth was on his, kissing him with a mixture of passion and tenderness that filled him with joy.

As the kiss ended, they simply held each other close, knowing without the need for words that they both felt the same, that they were now far more than just friends.

As his head rested lightly against her's, Albus said the first thing that came to mind, "I love you Minerva, and one day, when this is all over, we will be together openly, and I will never keep another secret from you as long as I live."

"Oh Albus, I wish that day would come soon..." Minerva answered, "That Vold... that you know who should return again, when I thought him gone. That we should face not one wizarding war, but two... when does it stop Albus?"

There was a fierce brightness in Albus' eyes as he gripped her hand firmly. "Even in the darkest of times there is always love and goodness Minerva, and it is that which will ensure that evil never truly wins. Yes evil will have it's small victories, but in the end love is always victorious. Nothing can vanquish love my dear."

"Merlin, Albus! If we didn't have you..." Minerva whispered.

"Then someone else would take my place and stand against darkness."

"There will never be anyone like you Albus. You are unique."

The twinkle was back full force now, the merry beam shining brightly once more. "Thank you my dear." Albus answered softly, then kissed her again.

_Author's Notes_

_Whew, all that just from one random song, I definitely did not expect it to be this long, somehow it just evolved. And, I also never intended or expected for them to end up kissing at the end, but Minerva was absolutely insistent that she do so, and Albus rather liked the idea too, so I let them have their wish. ;)_

_I would love to hear what people think of this, since it feels like a slight departure from my normal stuff to me. _


End file.
